1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A display device is a device displaying an image, and an organic light emitting diode display has been recently highlighted.
Since the organic light emitting diode display has self-luminance characteristics and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display device, a thickness and a weight thereof may be reduced. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as reduced consumption power, increased luminance, fast response speed, and the like.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes an array of organic light emitting elements that emit light having different wavelengths per a pixel, which is a minimum unit displaying the image. The above-mentioned organic light emitting element includes a first electrode, an organic layer emitting light, and a second electrode which are sequentially stacked, wherein the organic layer is deposited on the first electrode using a mask.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.